Cotton Candy Accident
by Mr. Ken the Black Cat
Summary: [Rated 16] For awhile now, Hanataro has always wanted to go with Koharu on a date to the amusement park. But what trouble will the clutzy couple encounter when Hantaro tries Cotton Candy for the first time? HanataroOC & Original Chara.


Type: Fluff / Fluffy

Character One: Koharu Kazama (Made up character/Friend's OC)

Character Two: Hanataro Yamada (Bleach Character)

Rating: Teen (16+)

Length: 2 pages

* * *

The hot summer day had most people indoors or at the pool. But on this particular day Hanataro Yamada sat in the kitchen of his small one bedroom apartment. He was reading the newspaper when an article about the new ride in the amusement park caught his eye. He stared in wonder at the featured picture of the ride. "Amazing…" He thought out loud. Just as he did, there was a knock at the door. 

"Coming!" He hollered, putting the newspaper down. He hurried to the door, slightly excited to have company over.

"Hiya, honey!" The cheerful voice of Koharu greeted him. A bright smile came to Hanataro's face as he let Koharu inside. Koharu, in turn, greeted him with a quick peck on this lips; which made Hanataro giggle as he shut the door.

"So what do you want to do today, hun?" Koharu inquired as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Hanataro was pouring him a fresh cup of coffee as he thought the question over. He sat the cup of coffee down in front of Koharu.

"Um, actually. I wanted to try something different today. We haven't done it yet…" He trailed off, sitting down at the other end of the table. Koharu raised a brow, sipping his coffee. "Done it?" He echoed the last part of Hanataro's sentence. "Not like that, you pervert!" A bright blush came to the shy boy's cheeks.

Koharu only laughed at his boyfriend's shyness. "As I was saying… I'd like to go try the new ride they released at the amusement park." Hanataro mumbled quickly, blushing again as he looked down at his lap. Koharu was quiet for a few minutes before laughing lightly. "Sure! Sounds like fun!" He smiled, causing Hanataro to perk up happily.

Later that day, Hanataro and Koharu headed out to the amusement park. Hanataro was basically bouncing in the car on their way there. Koharu found a parking spot after searching for so long. Hanataro hopped out of the car, grabbed Koharu's arm and dragged him to the front gate. Koharu was the one who paid the fee to enter, but he was fine with it for once because he saw how the attractions of the park lit up Hanataro's face.

"Which ride should we go on first?" Koharu questioned, smiling down at Hanataro; who was hugging his arm. "Hmm… Oh! Lets go on a roller coaster, I've always wanted to ride one." He smiled even bigger. "Alright then! Lets go on the red one, I think it's called Fire Bird or something like that." Koharu pointed out as they walked.

There was a slight line to wait in, but it went along pretty quickly. Koharu and Hanataro sat together in the first row. Koharu considered their selves lucky to get such good seats. The ride started off slowly, climbing the huge hill of steel. Koharu could feel Hanataro scooting closer to him even though they were tucked tightly into the coaster car. As the coaster neared the top of the steel hill it jerked to a halt.

"I-Is this suppose to happen?" Hanataro suddenly clung closer to his partner. "I…I don't know. I've never ridden it before…" Koharu gulped. Suddenly the coaster lurched forward and flung over the hill; swooping down the rail. Hanataro screamed loudly as he was tossed against Koharu. Koharu shut his eyes tightly, hugging Hanataro with his one arm. The coaster flew around a corner as both boys squealed in excitement again. It went into a loop, causing Hanataro to shut his eyes tightly. Suddenly it was all over. Hanataro and Koharu stumbled out of the coaster car. "That was awesome!!" Hanataro squealed joyfully. Koharu, on the other hand, was slumped over looking awfully green. "Are you alright, Ko-Kun?" Hanataro blinked. Koharu could only nod a few times.

"I bet you'll feel better if I get you some water." Hanataro said with a gentle smile. Koharu could only remain nodding as he weakly followed Hanataro over to a drink stand. Hanataro was ordering two lemonades when his attention was caught by a pink fluffy substance. He stared in both curiosity and awe as the pink fluff was placed onto a cardboard stick and handed to some children.

"Hana-Chan? You alright?" Koharu interrupted his thoughts, now right behind the shorter boy.

Hanataro was startled slightly and spun around quickly, almost dropping the lemonade. Thankfully, Koharu had grabbed both cups. "Yeah! I'm just peachy!" He grinned.

Koharu through him a skeptic look, but sipped his lemonade anyway. "So what now?" Koharu inquired.

There was a slight pause as Hanataro thought it over before he finally asked. "What is that stuff?"

Koharu was confused by the question, "What stuff?" "That stuff." Hana pointed to the fluffy pink edible substance. "Oh! That's cotton candy!" Koharu let out a slight laugh at Hana's expression.

"Would you like some, Hana-Chan?" He inquired. Hanataro nodded a couple of times.

Koharu went up to the counter again and ordered one big cotton candy. He then led his partner over to a bench, more on the secluded side of the park, and sat down with him. "Here you go." He smiled as Hanataro ripped a piece from the orb of fluff. He popped it into his watering mouth and blinked a few times. "It disappeared!" He gasped in almost horror as he stared at Koharu, as if begging for an explanation. There was a minor pause between the two before Koharu burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he fell right off the bench he was sitting on. Tears came to the corners of his eyes as he hooted with laughter. Hanataro on the other hand, didn't find any of it funny. A pink blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks as he huffed, folding his arms over his chest in an irritated manner.

"I-I'm sorry." Koharu spoke after regaining some control and slipping back onto the bench.

"No, you aren't." Hanataro stated flatly.

"You're right." Koharu chuckled with a soft smile.

"You aren't suppose to agree!" Hanataro huffed, flinging his arms in the air.

Unfortunately for Hanataro, he was the one holding the cotton candy. It spun into the air and came crashing down on top of him; causing him to squeak in fright. This in turn, caused Koharu to crack up laughing once more. Tears came to the corner of Hanataro's childish eyes as he felt the sticky candy in his hair. "This isn't funny, Ko-Kun!" He screamed in frustration, his sight blinded by the tears. At this point, Koharu understood to shut up.

He pushed himself forward, his face now only inches away from Hanataro's. He pulled out a napkin from his pocket and brushed the sensitive tears away from the boy's childlike face. A blush formed on Hana's cheeks as he blinked, his tears soon to be gone. His heart began to flutter when he noticed Koharu moving closer to him. Soon enough, Koharu's lips pressed against Hana's in a moist kiss. A gust of wind ruffled their hair, as Koharu placed his hand on the back of Hana's head; pushing him against his lips. His craving was evident in the way his tongue crept from the safety of his mouth and slid against Hanataro's bottom lip. The other male's blush grew as he yelped when he felt Koharu bite very faintly on his bottom lip. In all honest, it some-what enticed Hanataro. Slowly Koharu's hand snaked up Hanataro's thigh, and onto the middle of his pants. Hana was unsure of what to do, though they'd never get that far.

A sudden 'cough' caught both their attention. They automatically separated to lock eyes with a cocky grin on a defiant female. Her raven black hair blew in the distant breeze as her stealthy black eyes gleamed with arrogance. "C-C-Captain Hachi!" Hanataro squeaked in utter humiliation. "Hey, hey! Don't forget about me!" The childish voice of another girl appeared. A purple haired girl, looking awfully young, peeked over Hachi's shoulder. She appeared to be riding on the Captain. "Lieutenant Kazumi!" Hanataro jumped to his feet and saluted to them both. Koharu on the other hand looked pissed. His vein was popping out of his forehead and his fists were clenched. "Hiya, Hana-Chan!" Kazumi squealed with a wave and a smile. "H-Hey!" The boy was still slightly flustered, having been caught by the Captain and Lieutenant of squad 13. "I see you two are enjoying your stay in the human world." The sadistic voice of the Captain make Hanataro quiver in fear. "Wh-Why are you here, Captain Hachi?" Koharu now stood beside Hanataro, twitching with anger. "We came with Ken-Chan and Yachiru-Chan! We're here to ride the rides, of course silly!" Kazumi answered with a beaming grin.

Koharu twitched even more as Kazumi chatted happily with Hanataro. All the while, Hachi was giving smart ass glanced towards Koharu's general direction. "Anyway, don't you think we should get back to Kenpachi, Kazumi?" Hachi inquired with a satisfied smirk. "Alright!" Kazumi chirped brightly. Kazumi waved as Hachi walked away from the two lovebirds. "W-Well that was interesting." Hanataro's blush darkened when he looked over to Koharu. "Yeah. . ." He twitched. Suddenly Hanataro's cellphone beeper rang out loud. He pulled it off of his belt clip and looked at the SOS message. "Crud! I have to go Koharu! Retsu-San needs me." He quickly pecked Koharu on the lips before spinning on his heel and running off into the crowd. Koharu cursed his squad for interrupting him and Hana-Chan before he, also, walked away.

* * *

I had to rush the ending because of my stupid friend. He refused to wait, so I'm sorry if it pretty much sucks near the end. This was my first BoyXBoy and Fluffy. So, yeah. 


End file.
